Samantha Coleman
Samantha Coleman is an on-location news reporter for WNTW Night-Time News in the DC Metro Area. She covered the extradition of General Ramon Esperanza at Dulles International Airport. Die Hard 2 As Coleman was interviewing some members of Justice Department who we're awaiting the arrival of the imprisoned drug lord General Esperanza, she spots Colonel Stuart, a former Special Forces commander discharged for funding Esperanza, walking at the airport and went to him for comment, but only got a rude comment from him while his first lieutenant Garber blocks the camera away from them. She was among the reporters covering the shootout at the airport's luggage section. As she was talking to someone on the phone, she spots John McClane, who she recognized as the hero cop from the Nakatomi Plaza situation. McClane just walks away from her. Later, she somehow got into Dulles Tower, only to get kicked by Airport police captain Carmine Lorenzo and earns a verbal warning from Trudeau since the tower is off-limits. Since she's forced into the elevator, along with McClane, who was also kicked out of the tower. As McClane was climbing out of the elevator, Coleman tries to get McClane to speak out about the possible connections. McClane tells her, "Fuck off." Coleman says that Colonel Stuart already said that to her, which made McClane realized who he's dealing with. Coleman was surprised that McClane climbs through the elevator. When the airport police arrived, Coleman covers for McClane as she leaves the elevator. Coleman was reporting the tragic crash of the ill-fated Windsor 114 plane that killed all 230 people onboard in Runway 29, without the knowledge that Colonel Stuart caused the crash. After Richard Thornburg's report of the terrorist situation at Dulles Airport, causes mass panic at the airport, McClane comes to Coleman and says he'll give her the story when she gets the news helicopter to Hanger 11 where the 747 plane that Stuart, Esperanza and the rest of their men will be taking off, is at. As the helicopter spots the plane, she has her cameraman get the plane on film. Upon hearing the plane carrying McClane's wife Holly is making a emergency landing since they are out of fuel and won't be able to see the runway due to the snowstorm, McClane tries to tell Coleman's pilot to get in front of plane, but he was unwilling to do so. McClane tells the pilot to get on top of the left wing of it and jumps to it, which shocks Coleman, who tells him he will get himself killed out there. That move allowed McClane to destroy the terrorist's plane and save all of the jets above them, including the one Holly was on. The news helicopter landed and Coleman got out along with her news crew. They filmed the John and Holly reunion. Then Coleman gladly had her cameraman shut off the camera since they filmed the happy moment and the situation is finally over. Trivia *In the end credits, Samantha Coleman is credited as "Samantha Copeland". This is possible that her real surname was "Copeland" but she changed it at some point of her life. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Females Category:News media Category:Civilians